Stole my Breath
by River Eynaea
Summary: Kaito lets his guard down in a moment of weakness and finds himself thrust into an uncomfortable situation. As a gentleman, he is forced to live with it. KaitoxMiku


Kaito stood idly by the buffet table, holding a glass of champagne. A glass chandelier above twinkled like stars, illuminating the rich ballroom. Colorfully attired lords and ladies danced in the center or chatted merrily around the edges. Kaito knew them all and watched them with a bored espression.

He knew from past balls that the man across the room attired in forest green was searching for a well-endowed wife. He had no qualms about his methods for obtaining one either. The woman in the ruby-studded dress was laughing beside him. She had been married three times in the past year. Every one of her husbands had died a tragic and unexpected death soon after the wedding. The girl in the purple gown dancing in the crowd was merely thirteen years old. Her father insisted she was seventeen and was desperate to marry her off and collect a sizable bride-gift. She looked overwhelmed at the moment, her eyes wide as her frightening looking dancing partner swung her around.

Kaito had been to so many of these balls that he knew everyone's stories. Each one had at least a few dark secrets that they tried to hide as they lied through their teeth. Either they themselves were greedy and self-serving, or they were being used by someone who was.

Kaito found it all sickening. These people were all the same. If a man wished to talk to him, he was either bragging about his latest find (monetary or woman-tary) or he was trying to swindle him. If a woman wished to dance with Kaito, she was either out for his money or she wanted him for a non-binding fling to pass the time.

Consequently, Kaito felt no interest when a very pretty, teal-haired girl approached him.

"Excuse me," she said hesitantly. "If you're not otherwise engaged, could I ask you for a dance."

Bound by a sense of chivalry, despite his wishes otherwise, Kaito replied "Certainly."

_She's very attractive, _he admitted silently._ It's a shame she's a part of this crowd. _His eyes rested momentarily on her midnight blue gown (elaborate, but not ostentatious), her cherry-red lips, and her bright blue eyes framed with dark lashes. She shined with a beauty unparalleled by any other woman he had seen this night.

He extended his right hand and she accepted it. Leading her onto the floor, he placed his left hand on her back, just below the shoulder. After a quick pause to find the tempo, they began to dance.

Finding himself gazing at her beautiful features, Kaito looked away and reminded himself S_he's just another girl._

"Isn't this a lovely event?" she cooed.

Kaito scanned the room, barely able to hide his disdain for the people around him. "Oh, yes. Lovely."

She gave him a curious look. "You don't like it?"

He looked back at her. _Smart girl._ "Not really."

"Oh, good," she sighed. "I hate it here too."

"Pardon me?" Kaito was surprised.

"I hate it here. Everybody dresses up and acts like they're something they're not. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes… Yes, I do in fact." _Does this girl really feel the same way?_ "Like how they all hide behind their fake smiles."

"Precisely!" The smile she shot at him was sweet and full of innocence. "I've been to loads of these and I've never met anyone who felt the same as me. My name is Miku Hatsune, I'm from Treisland. "

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kaito, Kaito Shion."

Her smile once again blinded him. _Could she be real?_

"Kaito, do you think we could go out onto the balcony? I'm feeling a little faint; it's rather warm in here."

"Of course." He waited until they had made their way to the edge of the crowd and then removed his hand from her shoulder blade. Spying an empty balcony, he led her over.

The brisk air cleared his senses the second he stepped into the night. Stars twinkled in the sky; the quarter moon peeked out from behind a cloud.

Miku leaned on the rail. "It's so peaceful out here. It's the only place that feels real at these things, you know?"

Kaito glanced at her solemn face before looking out at the sky. A star winked at him. "Yeah… I guess it is." He stared at the moon, waiting for the cloud to uncover it.

"Kaito?"

"Yes?" He was shocked to suddenly feel Miku place her hand upon his arm. He looked at her.

She rose up on her tippy toes and grabbed his other arm "Can I tell you a secret?"

He stared into her mesmerizing eyes and decided to let his guard slip down for the first time in years. "Okay." He bent his head down slightly.

She looked left and right as if to make sure no one was listening.

Kaito took a deep breath.

She moved her cherry lips toward his ear. Kaito could almost see the secret resting on them as they parted. But at the last moment the lips changed course and her hands moved up to his shoulders and Kaito felt himself being pulled down into a kiss. Her cherry lips met his and at that moment his guard completely dropped. She was most definitely the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He started kissing her back, enjoying the warmth he felt.

After more than a few seconds, she broke free, the light in her eyes dancing merrily.

Kaito felt shell-shocked. His breath was still caught in his throat.

With a small smile, she turned to look over the railing. A small man popped up over the edge as if on cue.

Kaito jumped back.

"You sir!" the man yelled in a deep voice. "You have stolen my daughter's virtue!"

"What?" Kaito gasped. _What on earth?_

"I have the right to execute you for this!"

"WHAT?" Kaito looked to Miku. She was biting her lip and seemed to be… holding back laughter?

The little, old man jumped over the railing, followed by four knights in strange green clothing. They pulled out their swords.

Kaito mirrored their action, unsheathing and brandishing his own sword. "I will not be executed for this. She kissed _me_." Kaito was now regretting having kissed her back instead of responding differently. _Why did I let my guard down?_

"Oh ho ho! He doesn't deny that the kiss occurred. It doesn't matter, you shall be executed in just a moment."

Six more soldiers materialized from out of the ballroom. Kaito drew back his leg, ready to defend himself for as long as he could. The soldiers didn't attack, however. Kaito looked at the old man. He was stroking his pointed beard.

"There is one other course of action."

"There is? Please, I'll take it!"

"You promise?"

"Yes, yes." Kaito knew he couldn't take on ten men at once and this man was too hasty to leave this second option open for long.

"Excellent!"

Kaito felt a sudden terror wash over him. _What did I just agree to?_

"The marriage will take place tomorrow evening."

"MARRIAGE?" Kaito whipped around to look at Miku. _No. Not to her, surely. _She gave him a big smile.

"You shall be wed with my daughter, tomorrow evening. Come! We have the matter of her _bride-gift_ to settle. As you have stolen her virtue, it will have to be adjusted accordingly."

_BRIDE-GIFT? I've been played!_

* * *

Mweh, I need writing practice in the romance/ humor genres. Tell me how I'm doing cuz I don't even know :p


End file.
